Cette fille là
by minimione
Summary: La guerre frappe, blesse, tue mais sauve aussi, d'une certaine manière.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouvel OS sur Ron et Hermione que j'avais écrit il y a un petit moment et que j'aime beaucoup. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience donc ne me faites pas trop attendre ^^

Bonne lecture à vous,

Minimione

PS : J'assume parfaitement le choix de la syntaxe et de la formulation des phrases, tout est volontaire.

Cette fille-là, je ne l'avais jamais envisagée.

Jamais je n'aurai pu penser un seul instant qu'un jour je la verrai ainsi.

Personne n'aurait pu parier sur elle, sur moi, sur nous.

Et pourtant, là, je la vois danser devant mes yeux, danser si fort pour oublier. Oublier qu'un jour notre monde n'existera plus, que demain, tout cela ne sera plus qu'un souvenir scintillant que nous garderons tous en mémoire. Je vois ses cheveux virevolter dans tous les sens alors qu'elle danse jusqu'à bout de souffle. Puis j'aperçois ses yeux tristes qui reflètent alors tout le bonheur qu'elle a auparavant vécu. Plus nous avons été heureux, plus nous sommes tristes lorsque tout s'effondre.

Tout à coup elle s'arrête, semble étourdie un instant puis lève la tête.

Je croise son regard doré, brillant par l'effort qu'elle vient de fournir. Puis elle se tourne vers la fenêtre par laquelle on aperçoit une pluie battante, elle l'ouvre avec force et se jette à corps perdu dans la tempête. Et elle danse encore. Un rire retentit de sa gorge, puissant sortilège qui m'ensorcèle. Ses cheveux trempés lui collent au visage, aux épaules, aux omoplates, à la poitrine, son tee-shirt lui modèle le corps sensuellement.

Sans que je puisse résister d'avantage, je me plonge moi aussi sous ce rideau infernal. Je m'approche d'elle, elle s'arrête et me fixe. Au travers de la pluie qui frappe son visage, je vois ses larmes qui me transpercent le cœur. Elle ressemble à une petite fille perdue qui danse encore et encore, encore et toujours pour oublier qu'un jour, elle fut cette petite fille aux cheveux de velours. Elle est si femme pourtant en cet instant. Si fragile et si forte à la fois.

Elle me regarde à nouveau d'une œillade incandescente, elle me fixe, elle me provoque. Je le sais. Tout à coup, son regard change. Elle tourne son visage vers le ciel, ferme les yeux, lève ses bras. Elle ressemble à un ange.

Au loin, je vois les faisceaux lumineux de plusieurs baguettes, signe qu'une bataille a cours quelques mètres plus loin. Je la vois savourer encore quelques instants les multiples gouttes de pluie qui frappent son visage sans aucune douceur puis elle baisse la tête pour me fixer à nouveau, je vois ses lèvres bouger, elle parle mais la pluie m'empêche de l'entendre correctement. Puis soudain, elle hausse la voix et ses paroles m'atteignent en plein cœur, me frappent, m'anéantissent et me font vivre :

J'ai toujours été heureuse, j'ai toujours ri, j'ai toujours aimé du plus profond de mon être. J'ai toujours voulu me marier, avoir une vie heureuse.

Regarde la pluie, elle est libre et en même temps, elle est prise dans un destin qu'elle n'a pas choisi. Je suis comme elle, je pourrais m'enfuir loin d'ici et pourtant je suis là. Je n'ai pas choisi cette guerre, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je suis comme la pluie alors que je rêvais d'être un soleil. Je veux vivre, survivre à ce cauchemar et me réveiller dans un lit aux draps de soie.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sentais vivre, je sentais chaque parcelle de mon corps vibrer avec une telle intensité que j'en tremblais. Je fis trois pas pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je voyais au loin les éclats de lumière des sorts jetés mais je voyais au-delà de tout cela, je voyais l'éclat de ses yeux. Nos regards semblaient soudés l'un à l'autre et lorsque ma main s'aventura dans ses cheveux trempés, je su que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Je sentais son souffle brûlant au travers des gouttes de pluie. Mais pour moi, plus rien n'avait d'importance qu'elle. A cet instant, je désirais plus que tout lui rendre son sourire, la voir rire, la voir aimer à nouveau.

Je sentis la pluie se renforcer d'avantage encore avant que mes lèvres heurtent les siennes, les caressent, les mordillent, les embrassent comme jamais je n'aurai pu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Ses lèvres dansent sur les miennes, mes mains dansent sur son visage, son cou, son corps aux courbes folles je me sens vivre en cet instant, bien plus que tous les instants de ma vie réunis. Je me sens homme et je sers contre moi l'une des plus belles femmes du monde. Elle est elle et je suis à elle, je le sais, je le sens.

Je sens son corps plus lourd. Ses lèvres s'immobilisent, elle tombe. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et je vois ses yeux clos. Je ne comprends pas de suite mais les silhouettes face à moi me font comprendre l'innommable, l'incompréhensible. Je hurle. Je hurle de douleur, je hurle de désespoir. Je hurle contre eux, je hurle pour la femme que j'aime, je hurle parce que mon cœur se déchire. Je suis en lambeaux. Je sens son corps de plus en plus lourd contre le mien, ses jambes ne la portent plus. Je la dépose à même le sol en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser d'avantage. Puis je tente de me relever sans trembler, je veux être fort pour elle. Ma baguette se lève comme mue d'une volonté propre et fait un carnage. Dix mangemorts tombèrent à terre avant même que l'un d'eux ne lève sa baguette. La pluie est maintenant tempête, comme si mon cœur s'y reflétait mais rien ne peut plus m'arrêter désormais. Une fois qu'ils sont tous à terre, je me précipite sur le corps inanimé de la femme que j'aime et je hurle à nouveau, pour qu'elle se lève, pour qu'elle sourit, pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Je vois Harry au loin venir vers nous et je sais alors que tout est fini. Je me lève alors et il se jette dans mes bras en pleurant, et je pleurs, moi aussi. Il a vaincu, la guerre est finie.

Après quelques minutes de tendres accolades sous cette pluie torrentielle, il se penche sur la jeune femme, reste un instant comme recueilli sur son corps et me fait signe pour la soulever.

Le square Grimaud est vide à cet instant et tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas affronter le monde sans me retrouver seul quelques instants.

O0O0O0O0O

Un mois. L'attente dura un mois. Un mois durant lequel ma vie s'arrêta ainsi que celle d'Harry. Un mois qu'Hermione n'avait pas émis le moindre son ni ébauché le moindre mouvement. Un mois que nous étions reclus dans cette maison glauque alors que le monde sorcier pansait ses blessures et fêtait ses vivants. De nombreux curieux étaient venus frapper à notre porte mais aucun de nous n'eut la force de leur répondre.

Ainsi, tout le monde se demandait où était passé Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger mais personne ne savait que les deux premiers attendaient alors que la troisième se mourrait sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien n'y faire.

Et puis un jour, Hermione avait ouvert les yeux. Renaissance. Joie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire face à sa détresse. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, avait ouvert la bouche. Mais aucun son n'avait pu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pâle. Elle n'avait pas pu se lever non plus. Le sort lancé par le mangemort n'était pas fatal mais paralysant, jusqu'à ce que son cœur soit pris lui aussi. Alors j'avais hurlé à nouveau, contre ce cauchemar qui ne semblait pas vouloir finir, contre ces mangemorts que j'aurais voulu anéantir de mes propres mains, contre ces curieux qui continuaient chaque jour à frapper à la porte de cette maison que j'avais fini par haïr de tout mon cœur. Puis je due arrêter de hurler pour la soigner. Ce voyage fut encore plus terrible que le passé : Harry et moi passions nos journées auprès d'Hermione, si fragile allongée là dans son canapé, nous suppliant du regard de faire cesser son supplice.

Et puis un jour, Hermione parla. Renaissance, joie à nouveau. Un espoir fou nous avez envahi à l'instant même où Hermione avait ouvert la bouche, une sensation folle m'avait fait tremblé. J'en tremble encore d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait prononcé que quelques mots d'une voix très faible mais c'était le son le plus mélodieux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Hermione allait vivre.

Nous n'avions même pas fêté le fin de la guerre avec Harry mais ce soir-là, nous avions sabré le champagne pour la victoire d'Hermione, nous étions si fiers d'elle et si exaltés. Nous avions ri tous les deux comme des damnés toute la soirée. Le lendemain, Hermione s'était assise. Nous étions au comble du bonheur. Puis trois jours après, elle s'était levée. Nous étions au paradis. Puis tout s'était brusquement accéléré sans que j'en comprenne réellement la raison. Ou peut-être n'avais-je pas voulu la connaître à ce moment-là. Après tout, nous l'avions mérité.

Nous étions finalement sortis de cette lugubre maison et le monde nous avait découvert, Harry Hermione et moi, plus soudés que jamais. Nous étions un roc face au monde et rien n'aurait pu nous séparer. Nous affichions un bonheur éclatant alors que des cicatrices indélébiles étaient ancrées en nous à jamais. Mais c'est ce que le peuple voulait : leurs héros étaient vivants, tant pis pour eux.

Je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie, sauf la fois où ma vie avait croisé celle d'Harry et Hermione. Hermione, mon amour, ma tendresse, ma faiblesse. Je l'ai demandé en mariage avec pour seul témoin Harry, dans une clairière isolée du monde, alors que nous pique-niquions tous les trois pour échapper au monde qui nous entourait constamment. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle et je me suis déclaré. Elle avait dit oui. Trois jours plus tard, elle s'est effondrée sous nos yeux. Nous n'avions pas compris que le mal la rongeait toujours, ce mal que nous avions voulu éviter pour ne pas l'affronter. Alors je hurlais à nouveau.


End file.
